Envers et contre tous
by Juuna
Summary: Nouvelle fanfic ! Toute neuve, je l'ai fini il y a quelques heures, relu et fait relire. Couple est RoyEd. Pas de choses choquante pas comme rape Me mais bon vous verrez rapidement le ton que ça prend...mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !
1. Rupture

Nouvelle Fic !! Ed/Roy,

Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi mais à Arakawa-sama !

J'ai fini de l'écrire, donc pour la parution, je fais un chapitre par jour Donc Vu qu'il y aura 4 chapitres... et je compte faire un bonus, avec changement de point de vue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Envers et contre tous**_

**1-Rupture**

_Ca allait faire 3 mois._

_Je m'en réjouissais tellement. Pouvoir me dire qu'on avait tenus trois mois de cette manière, ça me donnait la force de pouvoir continuer ainsi._

_Ca allait faire 3 mois._

_Mais le compte n'a jamais été bon au final._

_Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ni comment._

_Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps…_

Je déambule dans les couloirs du QG. Il est midi, tout le monde se dirige vers les réfectoires, mais pas moi. Je marche au milieu de tous ces soldats comme à contre courant.

Je croise Havoc, qui est étonné de ne pas me voir courir au réfectoire pour aller manger avec mon habituel appétit de loup.

Je lui réponds que j'ai déjà mangé. Il hoche la tête et après une tape amicale sur l'épaule, suit ses autres collègues.

_J'ai menti._

_Je n'ai pas mangé. J'ai pas faim. Pas envie._

_En faites je n'ai envie rien depuis notre dernière entrevue._

_Enfin si. J'ai envie._

_Envie de te revoir me sourire comme avant lorsqu'on étaient juste tous les deux. Envie de pouvoir me blottir contre toi. Envie de sentir ton étreinte me protéger._

_Au fond de moi, je crève d'envies diverses qui me lacèrent chaque une un peu plus le cœur alors que plus aucunes d'elles ne pourront trouver satisfaction._

Je marche jusqu'au dortoir où je « loge » en ce moment avec mon frère. Mais pour l'instant il est en train de Baby-sitter avec la petite Elysia. Tant mieux. Je ne me sens pas la force de devoir lui mentir. Lui il me connaît trop bien, il verrait au premier coup d'œil que je ne suis pas honnête

J'arrive d'un pas traînant au dortoir. Il est vide. Normal à cette heure. Je me traîne jusqu'au fond où est mon lit et me laisse tomber dessus. Et laisse mes tristes pensées m'envahir.

_Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Que tu me quittes est déjà suffisamment dur en soit, mais c'est encore pire si je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

_Pourquoi ne veux tu pas t'expliquer me donner une raison ?_

_Tu aurais dis que tu ne m'aimais plus où que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, j'aurais su à quoi m'en tenir, mais là…_

_Je suis perdu._

_Complètement perdu. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, trouver ce qui a fait que « nous » ne pouvait fonctionner, pour essayer de le corriger si possible ou alors pour me faire une raison…_

_Mais là tu me laisse sans rien. Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes, si tu me détestes, ou si je te suis indifférent. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon caractère, mes prothèses mécaniques glacées, ma taille, où autre chose qui t'a conduit à me rejeter. Pourquoi ?_

Je me tourne et retourne sur ma couche. Toute les questions et hypothèses qui m'occupent l'esprit me rendent nerveux. Je ne tiens pas en place sur ce lit, mais je n'ai aucune volonté pour me lever et aller me dégourdir les jambes.

Si personne ne m'appelle d'ici se soir, je crois bien que je ne bougerais pas de ce lit avant le réveil de demain matin.

Même si je dormirais sûrement très peu…

* * *

Voilà !! Reviews obligé Bon d'accord pas obligé mais ça me ferais trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir, et puis je met pas la suite si j'en ai pas au moins une na !! 


	2. Paroles de trop

J'ai pas posté hier... gomeeeeeeeen !! . Mais j'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps sur internet, et j'y ai repenser au moment ou je coupait l'ordi... (bouleeeeeeeet)

Alors aujourd'hui il y en aura 2 !! Promis !!

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**2-Paroles de trop**

Je suis en face de mon bol plein depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Al m'attend aux dortoirs vu que lui ne mange pas. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je relève vivement la tête berçant soudainement l'espoir illusoire que se soit lui… Mais ce n'est que Havoc. Je baisse la tête en marmonnant un bonjour à son attention, pas si différent de celui que je lance d'habitude à tout les gens qui me parlent le matin.

Mais Havoc malgré l'impression détaché qu'il donne, est quelqu'un de très –trop- perspicace. Il m'interroge, au début très banalement, me demandant si j'avais bien dormi, si j'avais eu le temps la veille de m'occuper de mon lot de paperasse…

Puis commence à essayer de trouver ce qui me fait différent. Il demande si mon frère va bien –Il a d'abord sembler penser qu'on s'étaient disputés- Puis il essaye de voir si ça n'aurais pas un rapport avec mon passé où avec ces histoires avec les Homonculus.

Il est prévenant. C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part. Mais comme je sais où il veut en venir je réponds à ces questions comme si tout allait bien. Il se tait et semble réfléchir. Il n'est pas dupe, je sais que me petit numéro ne l'a pas convaincu, mais pour l'instant il n'a aucune idée de ce qui m'attriste autant. Tant mieux.

Un soldat s'avance vers lui puis lui dit qu'il est demandé à _son_ bureau. Puis je vois le subordonné me jeter un drôle de regard. Havoc le remarque aussi, semble étonné de cette attitude mais ne dis rien. Il se lève et me salut avant de partir. Quand ils approche de la sortie du réfectoire je vois lui soldat lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de me lancer une nouveau regard cette fois-ci indéniablement mauvais, puis il disparaissent.

Peut-être était-ce moi, mais en dédaignant observer les autres tables, je crus remarquer de nombreux autres regards de cette trempe, accompagnés d'un bourdonnement de murmure qui cessaient à chaque fois qu'il repéraient mon regard sur eux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prenaient à cette bande de commères ?

J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression d'être observée comme une bête de foire. Alors je sors. Peut-être que je deviens parano sur les bords, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en sortant les murmures on redoublés…

Je traîne dans les couloirs, ignorant les plaintes de mon ventre malmené. Je finis par m'appuyer sur un mur à un mètre d'un croisement avec un autre couloir, las de marcher pour rien. Me laissant glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, essayant de me vider l'esprit.

_Il ne manquerait plus que j'attache importance aux ragots qui peuvent courir sur moi… Q'est ce que ça peux me foutre au final !! J'ai le droit de me sentir mal non ? Je viens de me faire jeter sans la moindre explication…_

_Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête moi ?? Il y a quelques années encore je n'aurais jamais réagis comme ça ! J'ai réussi à me détacher de la maison de notre enfance, à brûler tout ce qui nous restait de nos parents et à avancer… alors pourquoi au bout de deux semaines je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette rupture ? _

_Ai-je tant changé ? Je reconnais qu'à l'époque j'étais encore gamin, et que je réfléchissais moins à mes actes… Mais au final si j'ai changé pour passer mon temps à me prendre la tête, ça ne valait pas la peine !_

_Mais pourtant même si j'ai changé, ce comportement ne me ressemble pas…j'aurais du chercher à partir, à me concentrer sur un travail, une tache qui m'empêcherait de trop repenser à ça…_

_Mais pourtant je ne m'en sens pas du tout la volonté…_

_Allez Ed ! Un peu de motivation… je vais demander à partir en mission…ça devrait m'aider à arrêter de trop penser aux choses qui font mal._

Un peu plus fort de cette nouvelle résolution je me relevais et esquissais un pas ignorant les voix qui venait dans le couloir adjacent jusqu'à reconnaître mon appellatif dans la conversation.

« -De toute façon ça m'avait toujours parut bizarre qu'un gosse est pu devenir alchimiste d'état si tôt…ça sentait le piston à des kilomètres !

-Ouais mais bon il est doué quand même…

-Même, et puis c'est louche…franchement, quelle horreur ! Contre nature !! Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir !! Deux mecs…

-C'est pas tellement pour le mioche que ça m'a surpris, c'est pour le colonel…

-Sûr, ça en file un sacré coup à son autorité !!

-C'est sûr se rabaisser comme ça !! Vraiment quelle horreur !! C'est une véritable maladie ce truc, quelle horreur !! Faut qu'ils aillent se faire soigner !

-J'suis ben d'accord, c'truc là c'est un véritable poison !! Scandaleux que ça existe !! Une véritable pollution !!

-Ouais sérieux, rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir !! S'péter le cul comme ça mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ??? C'est vraiment des cons…

-Moi j'te jure que des personne comme ça je… »

Je ne veux vraiment pas en entendre plus. Je me relève, sans doute pâle comme la mort et titubant. Je crois que j'ai une réponse à mes questions… Mais quelle horrible réponse….

Je sens mes jambes qui veulent se dérober, mais ce n'est pas le moment de tomber. J'avance difficilement, mes lourdes bottes claquant sur le sol. Les soldats vont sûrement réaliser ma présence, mais peu importe… qu'ils aillent au Diable même !!! Je me force à aller plus vite, courant presque en direction des dortoirs, endroit où j'avais pris l'habitude de me réfugier.

Ce court trajet me parut terriblement long, ou peut être était-ce moi qui n'arrivait pas à avancer très vite. A chaque pas que je faisais, j'avais l'impression d'entendre de nouveau ces voix, qui discutaient, me jetant la pierre à moi et à lui. Etait-ce si mal de ma part d'aimer un autre homme ? Est-ce vraiment contre-nature ? J'arrive à la porte, et l'ouvre en m'appuyant lourdement sur la clenche.

Mais il n'était pas vide. Profitant apparemment d'un temps libre ou ce cachant de leurs supérieurs, des soldats jouaient aux cartes, en parlant bruyamment. Mais le silence se fit dès mon entré. Et l'ambiance changea totalement aussi. Une lourde ambiance. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de voir leurs regards dégoûtés ou accusateur pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Ou alors c'est moi qui fais de la paranoïa…

Peu importe, je ne veux pas avoir à supporter plus cette atmosphère, je tourne immédiatement des talons, et quitte la pièce en claquant de la porte.

Il fallait que je trouve un endroit tranquille et vide ou m'installer. Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête j'ai besoin de clair.

* * *

Bon voilà...encore un chapitre joyeux... Pour le dialogue entre les deux soldats... j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire ! c'est pas ma façon de penser, alors forcément... j'ai du aller en lire sur internet... (j'étais suuuuuuuuuper enervé après !! j'leurs auraient arrachés les dents une à une au homophobes qui on écrit ça !)

Bref, pour le chapitre 3, j'le posterais plus tard dans là journée, pour vous laisser les temps de poster des reviews


	3. Les Jardins du QG

Bon on en arrive au 3e chapitre (donc avant dernier) qui est le plus long !! Je m'abstiendrais de plus de commentaires, pour vous laisser l'entière découverte, à la place je vais répondre aux reviews en anonyme

Fmaetmoi : Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme et de tes encouragements (j'ai beaucoup rit à cause de "crevette" )

Mikie : Nan, c'est sûr c'est pas gentil de sa part, mais il l'a fait à contre coeur !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Chaoskey : arf, je ne serais résiter face à tant d'autorité !! Voilà la suite !! Et moi aussi je les massacrerait ses soldats !! Merci de me lire!

Bon bonne lecture en attendant !

* * *

**3- Les Jardins du QG **

J'avais besoin d'un endroit calme. Dans ce genre de situation je me réfugiais dans le dortoir généralement vide en journée, mais puisque cette fois ci je ne pouvais pas, je me dirigeait plus ou moins inconsciemment vers un autre lieu calme… mais que j'avais préféré éviter jusque là à cause des souvenirs qu'il me rappelait.

C'était dans les jardins du QG, derrière un des monument élevé en je ne sais quel nom, la haie autour qui était rarement entretenue s'était étendue en largeur et en hauteur, formant ainsi avec le mur le plus proche un recoin très tranquille et à l'abris des regards.

Quand nous passions des moments rien que tout les deux aux QG, c'était ici.

Je soupirais en voyant qu'il n'était pas là, puis m'asseyait en m'adossant contre le mur. Mon regard glissa autour de moi.

Il me semblait que chaque brin d'herbe ici me rappelait à un de mes souvenirs avec lui… Et relevant doucement les yeux, je constatais que le ciel était bleu et ensoleillé…

Comment pouvait il être aussi bleu ? De quel droit ? Je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec de lourds nuages, et même de la pluie…

…

Quel égoïsme de ma part. Comme si tout allait s'arrêter et se chambouler parce que moi j'ai le cœur en miettes ? Moi où même quelqu'un d'autre, même lui, le monde continuerait de tourner quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire de la philosophie à 2 cenz !

Oui. Ainsi je sais pourquoi ça a pris fin. Ca ne viens ni de lui, ni de moi. J'en suis presque soulagé. Presque.

_Presque parce que ça veut dire que je ne peux rien y faire. Un problème venant de moi, j'aurais pu y remédier…mais comment lutter contre tous ses soldats ? _

_Impossible de changer la façon de penser des gens aussi facilement. Même si j'en avais la force et l'envie, même si certains venaient à se ranger à mes côtés, je sais que la façon de pensée dont j'ai eu un aperçu tout à l'heure, est malheureusement la plus répandue dans ce pays…_

_Alors je ne peux rien faire contre. Je suis totalement impuissant._

Je devrais me résigner à l'idée que l'on ne pourra plus être ensemble… mais…

_J'ai envie de me dire, que malgré ça on pourrait… même si ils sont tous contre, je me contre-fiche de leurs avis !! Je n'ai pas besoin de leur bénédiction. Pourquoi ne pourrait on pas continuer ? _

_Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter là. Je n'ai pas envie de lâcher prise aussi facilement, moi qui suis connu pour être notamment une tête de mule…_

_Si il faut que je me batte pour partager encore un peu de temps, de paroles, de chaleur et de sentiments avec toi, alors je suis prêt à le faire !_

_Nan je ne veux pas t'abandonner ! Comme je n'ai pas voulu abandonner ma quête d'un moyen pour rendre son corps à mon frère. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !_

Mais serais-je capable de te le dire ça ? Car je ne sais pas si toi tu serais aussi près à te battre. Et puis, tu as plus à perdre que moi !! Tu as ton grade, et tes obligations qui vont avec. Moi se genre de chose je m'en fous. Mais toi, tu es ambitieux. Je sais que tu vises la place de généralissime... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

En faite, je réalise que je ne sais que peu de choses sur toi. Je connais ton corps par cœur, tes petites manies… mais je ne connais rien de ton passée, et très peu de choses sur ton esprit torturé.

J'avais espéré pouvoir le découvrir avec le temps

Mais de toute évidence, il n'y aura plus de temps pour nous. Tu resteras encore un grand mystère. Un mystère que plus que le secret de la pierre philosophale j'aurais voulu éclaircir.

Un bruit de pas m'interpelle. Je relève mes yeux qui étaient jusqu'à présent rivés sur l'herbe verte.

Et je te vois.

Tu sembles surpris de ma présence ici. Je suppose que toi aussi tu cherchais un endroit calme et isolé. Tu n'avais pas prévus du tout de me retrouver.

Le temps s'est suspendu une seconde, puis tu fais demi tour et commences à partir. T'as façon de me tourner le dos me rappelle terriblement le jour où tu as fais tomber le couperet en m'annonçant notre fin.

Mais cette fois-ci je te retiens.

«- Non…s'il te plait reste. »

Tu t'arrêtes, et te retourne finalement. Ton regard pour moi est plein de résignation, de douleurs même me semble-t-il. Et c'est avec soulagement que je te vois revenir sur tes pas et t'asseoir à côté de moi, mais à distance respective.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Je sais ce que je veux te dire. Mais j'ordonne un peu mes pensées avant de me lancer :

« -J'ai compris pourquoi. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça. »

Je tourne le regard vers toi. A ma phrase, un léger sourire un coin, bien que clairement triste, se dessine. Apparemment tu savais que je finirais pas comprendre.

Tu savais que je comprendrais. Mais je pense que tu ne savais pas que je ne l'accepterais pas :

« -Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter là. Pas sans m'être battu ! »

Tu te tournes vers moi étonné. Oui, tu ne t'étais pas attendu à cette réaction.

Mais finalement, tout étonnement disparaît de ton visage. Tu ferme les yeux, et reprenant appui sur le mur tu dit calmement :

« -J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Oui tu aurais du…»

Le silence retombe. Et mon regard se fixe de nouveau sur le sol. Que faire maintenant ? Je t'ai fait par de mon opinion, mais tu n'y donne aucune réponse concrète ! Allons nous continuer ensemble ou séparément ? Je m'agite, et commence à triturer mes doigts. Je veux une réponse ! Pourquoi ne dit tu rien ??

Je me tourne vers toi. Tu as toujours les yeux fermés, et le visage offert au ciel et aux rayons du soleil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer. Mais l'observation de ton visage m'agace aussi. Tu as un air serein. Comment fait tu pour avoir une telle expression dans ces circonstances ?

Mais ce sourire presque invisible, cette respiration calme que je connais trop bien m'attirent. Trop.

Beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas les nerfs assez solides.

Sans sommation, je me rapproche de toi et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Tu sursautes, puis essayes de me repousser doucement. Mais je ne cède pas, et au contraire m'accroche au col de ton uniforme.

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je te sens finalement y répondre. Avec une infinie douceur. Un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Mais qui me fais tourner la tête. Pour peu j'en aurais des vertiges. Tes mains qui s'étaient d'abords accrochées à ma taille remontent jusqu'à mon cou et à mes joues, en caresses aériennes, m'effleurant juste la peau.

Puis doucement ce baiser évolue. Il est toujours d'une infinie tendresse, mais plus dense. Et tes caresses bien que toujours légères on dépassé le simple effleurement. Et délicatement ta langue passe sur mes lèvres, me demandant de les entrouvrir. J'accepte évidemment. Et notre baiser s'approfondit. Il augmente à chaque seconde en intensité.

Mon cœur bondit tellement, que je ressens chacun des battements se répercuter dans tout mon être. C'est enivrant comme sensation. Terriblement. Et ça m'avait manqué. Mais plus enivrant encore. C'était de ressentir, serré contre toi, le tien, de battement.

Le rythme de la danse de nos langues s'accrut. Tes mains, sur ma joue et dans ma nuque, semblaient me tirer encore plus près de lui. Et la tendresse se mu bientôt en passion.

Mais arrivé à se stade, je le sens soudain se crisper, puis s'éloigner. Je ne l'en empêche pas. Il se ré appui contre le mur, en me tirant avec lui, ses bras glissant dans mon dos. Je pose confortablement ma tête sur son torse.

Maintenant je me sens mieux. Je me sens calme et serein. Complet aussi. Ce genre d'impression m'avait abandonnée depuis quelque temps... Mais je l'avais retrouvée, alors peu m'importait.

Appuyée calmement contre son torse, j'écoutais religieusement les pulsions encore rapides de son cœur, et sa cage thoracique ce soulever au rythme de sa respiration. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Et je les savourais en silence.

Mais au bout de ce temps, je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration et dire :

« -Désolé. Il faut en finir. »

Mon cœur rate un battement et mon sang se glace. Je relève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est perdu dans le vague. Je baisse les yeux. Le message est passé. Je ferme les yeux, faisant ainsi barrage à toute larmes. Hors de question de pleurer.

Je le sens se redresser légèrement, toujours assis. Je suis son mouvement. Il me prend le visage et dépose un baiser sur mon front et me murmure :

«- Prend biens soin de toi Ed. »

Il se relève, et part sans se retourner. Et je reste là. Toujours sur le sol. Dans un état second. En état de choc.

* * *

Raaaaaaaah !! Pardonnez moi !! Car vous aller tous vouloir me tuer sans aucun doute maintenant non ? C'est salop le coup du faux espoir, je suis désolée !! Même moi ça m'a fait mal en l'écrivant ! Mais il fallait une "baiser d'adieu" pour que se soit suffisament triste ! 

Encore désolée !

Bon après si vous voulez toujours me tuer, c'estpar reviews que je vous propose de la faire ! Et d'ailleurs, même si vous n'en voulez pas à ma vie, vous pouvez laisser des reviews, elle seront les bienvenues !!

Prochain chapitre demain !


	4. le Véritable Message

Voilà...le dernier chapitre... Il est court.

Ca me fait vraiment, vraiment très bizzare... C'est la première fois que j'arrive à finir une fic composée de plusieurs chapitre... ça me fait vraiment bizzare :S

Réponse aux reviews en anonyme :

**Chaoskey **: ar oui tes alternatives sont tranchantes ! en tout cas heureuse de voir que tu suis Merci !

**Mikie :** Oui je te comprend...moi aussi j'ai presque envie de me tuer !! Mais pauvre roy, il fait partie des victimes dans cette fic !! Pardonne lui ! '

Bref, j'me tais et vous laisse lire !

* * *

**4- le Véritable message**

Je soupire bruyamment. Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis notre « entretien ». Je ne préfère pas repenser au moment que j'ai passé après qu'il soit reparti. Ca a été dur. Quand je suis retourné dans les bâtiments, peu avant l'heure de fin du travail, j'ai demandé au lieutenant de me trouver une mission, loin de préférence, sous prétexte que je m'ennuyais en restant au QG. Elle me promit de faire ce qu'elle pourrait pour me trouver ça.

J'ai enduré difficilement, mais sans le laisser transparaître, les commentaires venimeux et les allusions dérangeantes des autres militaires. Et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Etrange de voir à quel point on peut être méchant –et blessant- rien qu'avec de simples mots.

Mais j'ai pris une décision à présent. Et je m'y tiendrais. Et puis, je me trouve des raisons. Difficilement, et je sais qu'elle ne valent rien. Mais je m'y raccroche. La vérité c'est qu'au final, je ne sais pas pourquoi on n'a pas pu rester ensemble.

_Je savais que ça avait un rapport avec les rumeurs, les remarques… mais malgré ça nous aurions pu continuer. Ca aurait demandé des sacrifices. Moi je les aurais fait, envers et contre tous. Mais toi tu n'as pas voulu en faire de toute évidence. Je ne saurais sûrement jamais pourquoi. Tu resteras un mystère._

_Je dois avancer, qui sait combien de temps il me reste à vivre dans ce monde. J'ai encore des choses à faire. Un corps à rendre. Je dois avancer, je n'ai pas le choix._

_Mais quelque soit se qui m'attend par la suite, je sais que je n'oublierais pas. Je ne veux pas oublier de toute façon. Je garderais toujours le souvenir de ces trois mois si différents du reste de ma vie. Je n'oublierais pas non plus la peine qui s'en suivie. Au contraire. Je m'en servirais pour continuer à avançant. En tirant force et volonté. Comme on réveille de vielles douleurs pour s'obliger à ne pas oublier qu'on est vivant._

Maintenant, je marche en direction de la cour avant ou je devais rejoindre Al pour le départ. J'ai reçu du lieutenant l'ordre de mission qui me conduit à l'Ouest d'Amestria.

Il faut croire que le destin, si il existe est farceur. Car quand nous arrivons à la grille, nous le croisons. Il revient sans doute d'une patrouille en ville. Il a son sourire suffisant habituel. Mais j'ai l'impression quand me voyant, ce sourire s'efface un instant. Mais si ce n'est pas une illusion, alors il a retrouvé vite son air habituel. Au moment où il passe à notre hauteur, il ralenti, et à dit avec le sourire en coin :

« -Ne fais pas de bêtise en mission cette fois-ci »

J'ai un sourire triste.

« -Au revoir Colonel… »

Et j'ai continué à marcher au côté de Al. J'ai baissé la tête.

Peut être qu'à haute voix j'ai dit « Au revoir… » Mais le véritable Message de cette phrase -Et je ne doute pas qu'il l'ai compris- c'est

« Adieu Roy. »

* * *

Pitié !! Ne me tuez pas !! Je vous avoue avoir eu sûrement autant mal que vous, si ce n'est plus, à finir sur ça !! J'avoue même crever d'envie de faire une version alternative, mais alors ça voudrais dire que je n'ai même pas la force de me tenir à ca que j'ai fait !! J'vous le jure c'est dur même pour moi TTTT 

Mais pour plaider la cause de Roy, il y a une raison qui l'a poussé à faire ça, j'vous le dit tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aime pas Ed, de ce côté là, c'est pas les sentiments qui manquent. D'ailleurs c'est pour monter ces sentiments qu'il embrasse Ed dans les jardins... il y a une explication... et je promet de vous la liver ! Se sera dans un chapitre ultérieur... ou peut être que je l'écrirais sous la forme d'un OS... ça reste à voir, l'écriture, n'est pas commencé, mais j'y réfléchie sérieusement, et je pense pouvoir y mettre en mots bientôt

En attendant je vous remercie tous enorméments de m'avoir lu !! Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait bizzare de me dire que c'est déjà fini (même si il y aura le fameux chapitre avec changement de point de vue) c'est à la fois jubilatoire ("Whaou j'en reviens pas je l'ai fait") et à la fois...(Rouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin c'est fini !! )

Bref...je vais arrêter de vous assomer avec mes état d'âme d'auteuse de fanfic à la valeur douteuse, et vous laisser éventuellement me tuer par reviews si celà peut vous permettre de vous en remettre !!

Grosses Biz à tous et encore merci !! A bientôt dans cette fic ou dans une autre !!


End file.
